


Till it Rots  (蝠丑年下ABO)

by Ekirs



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekirs/pseuds/Ekirs
Summary: ⚠️布鲁斯x亚瑟，ABO⚠️年下⚠️第一章有托马斯x亚瑟情节，托马斯风评再次被害对不起真的对不起我有罪，但是哪个小可爱看了warning还来骂我我就把ta挂出来喔
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 母亲病重，走投无路的亚瑟亲自找到托马斯韦恩。慷慨高尚的韦恩夫妇提供了帮助，并在佩妮·弗莱克去世后，决定将亚瑟纳入他们的家庭。

亚瑟·弗莱克走到了布鲁斯面前。  
这不是布鲁斯第一次见他，他们的初次相遇就在不久前，在被韦恩庄园的铁门隔绝的世界两端。  
他是个好人，布鲁斯心里这样判断，他会变戏法，逗他笑，有一双温柔的眼睛。尽管他也见过那双眼睛凶光毕露。  
亚瑟还像第一次见面那样蹲下来，布鲁斯看见他柔软的，暖棕色的头顶。他的父亲站在一旁，要布鲁斯叫他一声哥哥。  
亚瑟哥哥。  
布鲁斯抬起头看看父亲，又低下头看看面前那张脸，半天也没有张嘴。亚瑟紧张地望着他，一双绿色深陷在青黑色的疲惫里，面皮处处凹陷着憔悴不堪。在十二岁的布鲁斯的认知里，这个年纪的人早不该再称呼为哥哥了。  
但他是个听话的孩子，他还是叫了。话音未落他那张脸上便绽放一个笑容，亚瑟伸手宠爱地摸摸他的头，又意犹未尽地将他拥进怀里。

亚瑟是他同父异母的哥哥，他病重的母亲不久前去世了，布鲁斯在亚瑟未住进来时便知道了这些。大人们不愿和他讲述太多因果，他也不在意，他所有的好奇都只往亚瑟的衣领里钻。他整日整日地黏着亚瑟。亚瑟身上总有种香甜的味道，像游乐园里小丑攥着的波板糖，又像忘在角落悄悄腐烂的梨子。他会很多小把戏和滑稽又讨巧的舞步，还会讲笑话。那些笑话对从小关在庄园里长大的布鲁斯来说新奇无比，他会压着笑梗的尾巴露出一个无声的微笑，仅仅是这样就让他年长太多的哥哥十分满足。  
但他自己知道，他最想看的不是这些，不是这个温暖的、带来欢笑的亚瑟。布鲁斯是个聪明的孩子，十二岁正是学会察言观色的年纪。他的家人不喜欢亚瑟，他隐隐地这样猜想，母亲和管家对亚瑟礼貌而疏离，父亲的态度更称得上冷落。在亚瑟没有看着布鲁斯的时候，在他的视线捕捉不到自己心思复杂的弟弟的时候，布鲁斯却在观察着他。  
低垂的眼睛，苦涩的嘴角，眉间的窘迫和微微佝偻的脊背。有时他把自己关在房间里，自言自语，夹杂布鲁斯听得心惊肉跳的脏话；裸露着他皮包骨的病态身体匍匐在床上，像蛇一样扭动怪叫，烟草味和加倍浓郁的甜腥溜进门缝外那只小小的鼻子。布鲁斯捕捉这样的亚瑟，就像任何一个残忍的男孩非要捅破虫蛹。

布鲁斯十三岁生日，韦恩庄园内低调举行了一场生日宴会。只有寥寥数名密友参加了这次宴会，布鲁斯坐在母亲怀里听着她和另一位夫人交谈着什么，那个珠光宝气的女人压低声音，眼里全是压不住的好奇探究：有媒体说韦恩庄园收留了一名新成员，是真的吗？  
布鲁斯望着台上为他表演的小丑，等待着母亲的回答。  
哦玛丽亚，他听到母亲从容地回答，那完全是无稽之谈。布鲁斯挣脱母亲的怀抱，宴会的焦点在人们充满金钱气味的交谈中早已黯然失色。他来到舞台前，把脸涂得花花绿绿的小丑跳着舞向他挥动充了气的肿胀双手，但那不是亚瑟。布鲁斯笑不出来。  
亚瑟是韦恩家难以启齿的秘密。 

布鲁斯无数次地想过，如果那一晚他好好呆在自己房间，之后的一切还会不会发生。宴会结束得很晚，回到房间的布鲁斯在阿尔弗雷德的服侍下躺上了床，却迟迟无法入睡。他想着母亲的话，想着晚宴上歌舞升平，想着亚瑟是怎样被告知他不能参加这个晚宴，而他肯定一如既往低下了头说他理解，嗓音像被海水淘洗的细沙。  
一阵笑声将他从睡梦边缘拉回这个夜晚。那声音熟悉又陌生，是亚瑟，但那样的笑声他从没听到过——短促、高亢、歇斯底里。  
布鲁斯走出房间，亚瑟的房间就在走廊尽头。他光脚踩在地毯上，走廊里亚瑟的声音回荡着，似乎在被极力压抑，甚至开始让布鲁斯分不清那究竟是笑还是哭。突然他听见父亲的声音，闭嘴，你这疯子。那短短两句话像地里生出的钉子刺穿布鲁斯双脚，他僵在原地，虚掩着的高大房门变得那么远。亚瑟的声音不见了，取而代之是他父亲的呼吸声，又粗又重，永不间断。布鲁斯又迈步向那条门缝走去，那曾是世界上最精彩最神秘的缝隙，之后却成为他永远的梦魇。  
他高大的父亲背对着门口趴在书桌上，腰胯一个劲儿地向前冲撞。两条细瘦的腿夹着他仍穿着黑色马甲的粗壮的腰，夜色里白皙得近乎透明，松垮的袜子挂在脚背，像暴雨中的柳枝般晃荡——事实上他的确听到水声，粘稠腻滑。房间里那股腥甜浓得几乎熏人，其中混杂辛辣的酒气和父亲的须后水；亚瑟的声音逐渐又响起来，哭泣被顶得支离破碎，不要，求求你，爸爸。  
布鲁斯的脸像块烧红的烙铁。从脚底到指尖头皮袭来一阵高过一阵的麻痒，愈发迷乱的淫叫腐蚀他的下腹。他的眼睛不顾干涩地瞪着父亲堪堪挂住西裤的臀部，那像动物一样不知疲倦甩动着的臀部。亚瑟哭喘着尖叫起来，那痛苦绝望又顺滑甜美的嗓音几乎让布鲁斯跪倒在地。  
他落荒而逃。门缝里最后的画面是，那双腿战栗着夹紧父亲的腰，脚趾剧烈痉挛，在袜子里缩成了一团。

第二天布鲁斯高烧不退。父母围在他的床边，给予他满满的爱与关怀。布鲁斯在模糊的视野里望着父亲，他看起来还是那个威严、慈祥、稳重的父亲，令他怀疑昨晚的一切都是他的梦境。但他转头看看坐在旁边的亚瑟，便知道那不是梦。  
亚瑟从被子上捡起他的手包在掌心里。  
韦恩夫妇工作繁忙，他们不可能一整天陪在爱子身边。他们亲吻布鲁斯的额角，嘱咐阿尔弗雷德许多事务，便离开了房间。  
亚瑟用拇指摩挲布鲁斯光滑的手背。他望着布鲁斯烧得通红的脸蛋像是要说什么，刚张开嘴，一滴眼泪就掉到布鲁斯的手背上。他慌忙擦掉又用衣袖擦脸，但布鲁斯觉得那滴泪凉凉的很舒服，亚瑟的双手筑就的冰窟也很舒服。  
被包裹着的手反过来握住了亚瑟的，布鲁斯挪动着身体将头蹭进他怀里。  
亚瑟用一只胳膊拥住了他。昨晚的画面在他脑海中模糊地上演，布鲁斯深深吸进一口酸涩的甜香，有什么东西开始腐烂了。  
他这样想着，抬起另一只手抓紧了亚瑟肩头的毛衣。  
而亚瑟，他亲吻怀里那颗小脑袋，一只蓝色的眼睛烙在他脑海里无法磨灭。那是一只镜子里的眼睛，缝隙里的眼睛，藏在黑暗里的眼睛。  
布鲁斯的眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

亚瑟似乎还在继续着他的喜剧演员之路。他有个本子，布鲁斯知道上面都是笑话。亚瑟只会面对着他，哗啦啦地翻着念给他听，但从不给他看。亚瑟隔三差五会出门去什么地方表演，他的每次出行被安排得极为隐秘，能躲过几乎所有藏在暗处的眼睛。布鲁斯也提出过要去看亚瑟的演出，亚瑟的眼睛像打火机的火苗，亮起来，又很快黯淡下去。不行，布鲁斯。或许等你长大一些吧。  
或许等你长大一些吧。  
他现在还不到十四岁。太慢了，太慢了。布鲁斯在十二岁之前的人生里从未如此渴望过成长，在遇见亚瑟之后，长大成人几乎变得刻不容缓，为什么？他说不清楚，只是觉得亚瑟看他的眼神不能让他满足。  
那天亚瑟又准备出门去。他穿上了一身好看的西装，红色马甲勾勒出他细窄的腰，永远不变的白袜服服帖帖地裹着那双脚踝。他在庄园后院一个秘密出口等着车开过来，布鲁斯见到他的时候他抽着烟拿着本子，似乎在做最后的准备。  
布鲁斯？他诧异，弯下腰去把刚抽了一点的烟踩灭在鞋底。我以为你在上钢琴课。  
老师说我完成得很好，提前休息。他说，跑过去抱住亚瑟的腰，弄皱他精心打理过的衬衫，深深呼吸他的味道。亚瑟，他用自己都嫌弃的嗓音嘟囔，我也想看你的表演。  
亚瑟比平常更快地推开了他，但还是一如既往蹲下来。男孩的个头长得飞快，没过多久这种对话姿势就彻底不适用了。  
我随时可以为你表演，布鲁斯。你没有必要跟过来的。亚瑟仰着脸说，看上去有些晕乎乎的。  
我不是小孩子了。布鲁斯说，自以为知道亚瑟在顾虑什么，我能听懂的笑话比你想象得多。  
亚瑟瞪大了眼睛，嘴边浮起一丝笑意。哇哦。他夸张地赞叹，有人觉得自己是个男子汉了。他笑着摸摸亚瑟的头，在我眼里你永远是个孩子，布鲁斯。  
这句话让布鲁斯攥紧了拳头。而亚瑟毫无察觉，车子的引擎声在高大茂密的篱笆外由远及近，他扶着膝盖准备起身，下颌却被布鲁斯捧住猛地向前拉去。  
亚瑟一下子跪在草坪上。而布鲁斯在他还没稳住身子的时候，找准那薄薄的、被一道疤痕割开的嘴唇亲了下去。  
一秒不到他便被狠狠推开，摔倒在草地上。亚瑟急促的喘息让他有种小小的报复快感，他望着刺眼的蓝天，回味舌尖上亚瑟嘴唇的触感。  
天呐，真抱歉，布鲁斯。亚瑟很快愧疚地把他从地上拉起来，拍打他的后背。只是，我，我吓了一跳。他沉默了一小会儿，你不该那么做。  
布鲁斯看着亚瑟，他的面颊和耳廓显出不自然的粉色。  
你不该把我当做小孩子，亚瑟。  
亚瑟微微蹙眉，绿色眼珠错愕地来回挪动。他不再说得出话，快速地站起来转过身去，走向身后的司机。  
但在消失前的最后一刻他还是回头了。  
我是不能和你一同出现在外面的，布鲁斯。永远也不能。  
说完他便从窄窄的出口走出去，只留枝叶在阴影里微微晃动。


	3. Chapter 3

布鲁斯分化成了一个Alpha。他的父母很是高兴，带着一种早有预料的自信和骄傲；但他们说出口的程度仅止于单纯为孩子的成长感到欣慰。他们请庄园里的名厨准备了一顿家庭晚宴作为庆祝，他的母亲切割着淋满鱼子酱的鹅肝笑盈盈地对他说，布鲁西，宝贝，从明天起阿尔弗雷德会教给你一个Alpha需要知道的一切。  
布鲁斯心里也是高兴的。阿尔弗雷德要教他的事情他恐怕早就懂了一多半，他的闲暇时光总是在图书室度过的。成为一个Alpha不仅标志着他告别孩童的身份，更意味着他会需要一个Omega。  
他乖巧地点头，咀嚼着看向亚瑟。  
亚瑟的视线与他对撞，尴尬地低下头去用叉子扒拉盘里的食物。布鲁斯不愿放过他，他当然是个好孩子，但也精通于利用天真作假面。  
亚瑟，你一句话都还没说。他佯装不满，难道你不为我高兴吗？  
他没想到的是亚瑟听了这句话连眼睛都没抬，而是轻轻放下叉子站起来。  
我……我没什么食欲。  
他敷衍地解释，然后便离开了餐桌。  
布鲁斯惊讶地望着他消瘦的背影，心里有些后悔，同时那佯装出来的不满也成了真的。晚宴不欢而散，仆人领着布鲁斯走回卧室，他却在路过半敞着门的料理间时发现了亚瑟的身影。  
他偷偷停住脚步，来到了料理间门口。  
听着，我已经说过很多次了，那晚的事是个错误。  
布鲁斯听见他父亲的声音，在他看不见的地方。  
亚瑟，我知道你……我承认那是个不可挽回的错。父亲的声音让布鲁斯觉得有些陌生。他的父亲，哥谭市首富与未来市长，总是对一切胸有成竹，可现在那种笃定与底气变得稀薄。亚瑟靠着料理台抽烟，他双眼无神地盯着大理石地面，鼻腔里模糊地、冗长地嗯哼了一声，如同缓缓升起的烟丝般漫不经心。  
但是。  
父亲话锋一转，你得承认那也有你的责任。你是个Omega，那意味着你需要格外注意。  
亚瑟突然地发出一串轻飘飘的笑声，几乎把布鲁斯吓了一跳。他手上夹着烟，身体哼笑着佝偻起来，栗色卷发遮住神情。布鲁斯在这一刻觉得亚瑟像个坏脾气的女人。亚瑟笑完斜斜地抬起脸，一只眼睛从发间露出来接受灯光。  
所以，是我的错？  
布鲁斯终于又看到了第一次见面时的那个亚瑟，那时候他正全神贯注地隔着铁门掐管家的脖子。父亲的声音没有因为这句问诘产生什么变化。  
我不是在说发生那种事只因为你是Omega。我是在说，作为一个Omega，你不该在发情时不吃药，干着你自己还房门大敞。我喝醉了，你指望一个没有意识的Alpha在发情的Omega面前自我约束吗？  
亚瑟的嘴角还扬着，眉眼却颤抖扭曲成一团。他深深吸了一口烟，嫣红的火圈向他的嘴唇迅速推进，接触之前又黯淡下去。  
我只是好奇，您是否对我妈妈说过一模一样的话。  
然后布鲁斯听到拳头砸进肉体的声音。  
不要真把我当成你父亲了，亚瑟·弗莱克。  
父亲的声音变得更陌生了。  
她有妄想症，难道你也有吗？你的来历你自己清楚，把你留在这已经是我最大的仁慈。别不知好歹。  
布鲁斯看着亚瑟捂着肚子，慢慢滑坐到地上。他们的父亲从另一个出口大步离开了，干净整洁的厨房空空荡荡。亚瑟坐在地上，细微闷哼逐渐变成放声大笑，仰起头来用后脑勺去砸身后的柜子，一下比一下用力。  
布鲁斯躲在门后远远地望着他，到最后也没能走过去。

布鲁斯开始有意地疏远亚瑟。他繁多的各项课程与日常安排是不错的戒规，他忙于学习超出自己年龄的知识，跟随父母出席各种活动。餐桌上他的母亲微笑着递给他一沓报纸，那上面是被父母和哥谭官员簇拥着的自己。他扫了几眼，放到一旁接着用餐。  
布鲁西，你看看报道呀。在夸你长得英俊呢。他的母亲仍然会用逗孩子的语气和他讲话。布鲁斯笑了笑，余光瞧着对面那个空着的座位。  
亚瑟呢？  
他在特殊时期，不用担心。阿尔弗雷德会照料他。母亲好心情地回应着，随即就讲起了与媒体打交道的乐事。  
特殊时期，真是文雅的说法。布鲁斯表面上听着，心里全在想亚瑟。他专注于切割牛排的父亲和回味着快乐社交的母亲，他们绝不会想到自己眉目俊俏、品行正直的年轻独子正襟危坐在餐桌前，脑子里却是一副瘦骨嶙峋的躯体与一床被褥枕头缠绵悱恻披头散发的潮热场面。布鲁斯想起父亲的话，想起他对亚瑟义正辞严的指责：发情期不吃药，干着自己还不关门。  
听起来简直像个婊子。  
心里某个黑暗的角落这样说着，布鲁斯艰难地吞咽喉咙里的奶油和糖份，果挞里的血橙酱混着鲜红肉瓣汁水淋漓，盘子里剩下的肉肠淋着白色汤料，翘起来的头部被肠衣紧紧扎起。这顿饭是吃不下去了，他浑身燥热地放下刀叉，用太阳的烈光将那片黑暗掩盖——他不愿在亚瑟心中成为和他父亲一样的人。  
他提前离开了餐桌。回房间的路上他心烦意乱，韦恩庄园太大了，从餐厅走回房间竟然需要十几分钟，穿越两个花园和三条走廊。他只想立刻把自己关在房间里，读很多的书、练很久的乐器，直到把这烦躁平复下去。  
可终于踏上最后一条走廊时他却停下了脚步。空气里有那种熟悉的味道，淡淡的，是果实熟过头的甜靡，既能吸引蝴蝶也能招来蚊蝇。  
布鲁斯眉头紧皱，重新迈开步伐，走得比刚才更快更急。可这世界上总是有很多该死的巧合——他在路过亚瑟房间时，那扇白色的门突然打开了。  
走廊里的空气灌进去，房间里的空气逃出来。亚瑟差点撞到布鲁斯身上，两人都惊得退后半步，却保持着一个微妙的距离再也不动了。  
哦……嗨，布鲁斯。  
亚瑟低着头，双手背在身后握住门把。布鲁斯的个头长得飞快，他现在和亚瑟，和这个发情的Omega只有半步之遥，一个倾身就能咬住那滚动着的咽喉。  
又是演出？  
紧紧靠在门上的Omega点点头，用发胶梳理上去的头发没法遮掩任何神情。他的眼角和颧骨还泛着些许红色，穿着演出才会穿的那身衣服，外套挂在臂弯。布鲁斯几乎不敢呼吸，他猜亚瑟也一样，他的脸极力向房间里偏去，胸膛几乎毫无起伏。  
但事实上，布鲁斯不但在呼吸，还很用力。Omega的浓烈信息素搅得他大脑一片空白，仿佛置身地狱之火，口干舌燥，酷热难当；但他能分辨出这味道来自亚瑟房间里面，而不是亚瑟本身。亚瑟现在闻起来像古龙水和鼠尾草沐浴露。  
布鲁斯嘶哑地开口，你不能这时候跑去表演。  
我吃了药，已经没事了。  
亚瑟短促地换了口气，然后梗着脖子艰难地回答。说罢他的眼睛骨碌碌地转着扫了一下布鲁斯，睫毛潮乎乎地粘在一起，声音柔软得几乎发怯。我……我闻起来很糟吗？  
布鲁斯的胸腔里发生了一场小型爆炸。他向亚瑟倾身过去，双手要去抓他的双肩，早已发烫的年轻面容要埋进那洁白领口下的颈窝。可亚瑟反应很快地躲开他，并砰地关上了房门。  
布鲁斯把额角靠在凉凉的木门上，手掌轻轻拍上去又攥成拳头。  
你该走了，布鲁斯。我已经迟到了。亚瑟的声音闷闷地从门缝里传出来，布鲁斯靠过去，那该死的腥甜味道还在丝丝缕缕地往外钻。  
……别去。  
为什么？亚瑟过了很久才问道，听起来并不像是真的不知道答案。这是家很大的俱乐部，我得守住信用。我得……我得表演，布鲁斯听到细微的噪音，蠕虫啃噬老树，他想象亚瑟把胸膛贴紧在门上，指甲抠着回旋的木纹。  
反正庄园里已经没人想看我的表演了……不是吗？  
布鲁斯觉得门那边的手其实挠在他的心脏上。他已经很久没有看过亚瑟的表演，那些独一无二的、只呈现给一个十二岁男孩的小小世界。他还记得第一次对亚瑟提出为他表演的笑容说不时，那对因尴尬而僵硬下去的嘴角。  
……发生什么了，布鲁斯？以前你总是缠着我，要我变一束花，讲一个笑话。我做了什么……让你讨厌我的事吗？  
布鲁斯紧紧闭上双眼。  
我害怕再看到你舞动的腰肢，仰起头时散落在肩膀的卷发，害怕看到你嘴唇上的细痕，害怕你的味道。因为我想看想听的早就不是什么假花、笑容、故事，而是你流着泪颤抖着潮红的身体呢喃我的名字。你愿意为我表演这个吗？  
这些话布鲁斯当然没有说出口。  
之后的日子仍然平淡地重复着。亚瑟变得小有名气，他更频繁地外出到各个场所表演，而布鲁斯和韦恩夫妇从未到场观看。布鲁斯完成了必要的学业，期间还交过几任年轻的女友，他被所有老师夸赞天资聪颖，被所有媒体捧为英俊有才的花花公子。  
布鲁斯曾以为生活会永远这样下去。  
直到那天，那个下雪的晚上，他失去了他的父母。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️本章有轻微路人x亚瑟情节

在布鲁斯的记忆里，那个雪夜是红色的。在父亲胸膛蔓延的红，母亲脸颊喷溅的红，警灯的红，深深浅浅明明暗暗的红色，填满小巷。  
警察说韦恩夫妇被歹徒两枪毙命，法医又说托马斯先生的致命伤是被刺穿的心脏。布鲁斯木然地站在那儿，有什么区别呢，他想，死亡仅仅只是死亡本身。他还在想，如果当时他也在场，他是不是也会死？  
阿尔弗雷德开车送布鲁斯回到庄园，大门敞开的时候他突然意识到，一直在他左右，同他一起踏入大门的两个人就这样永远地消失了。眼前的富丽堂皇变得异常静默且空旷，他在阿尔弗雷德担忧的询问里缓缓蹲下，脑袋空空的，流不出眼泪。某一刻他突然想起亚瑟，亚瑟呢，亚瑟在哪儿？他神秘又卑微的哥哥，恨着他们共同的父亲和陌生的母亲——那一丝血缘不知真假，但布鲁斯从未如此强烈地感到与亚瑟相连结，他是他唯一的亲人了，是那根救命稻草。  
就像听见布鲁斯心中的呼唤，身后的大门被再次推开，亚瑟踏了进来，身后是急急风雪。  
亚瑟也是红色的。他穿着一身比平常更加鲜艳的西装，像一簇细细的火苗，鼻尖眼角冻得通红，脸上挂着快活的笑容。  
嗨，阿尔弗雷德。他笑盈盈地说，抱歉，我回来晚了……布鲁斯，你在做什么？  
布鲁斯站起来，怔怔地望着亚瑟的脸。此时的亚瑟有些不同寻常，布鲁斯看在眼里，却在很久以后才意识到。  
他们死了，亚瑟。  
布鲁斯说，梦话一般含糊，嘴角匪夷所思地扯出个难看的笑。  
亚瑟喘着气站在那儿，湿润的绿眼睛眨了几下。过了很久，阿尔弗雷德的声音响起，沉重里带着一些不可思议：您还不知道吗？  
亚瑟直勾勾地注视着布鲁斯。不，我没听说。他摇摇头，神情恍惚，嘴边的笑却仍然没有消失。布鲁斯朝他一步步走过去，他已经比亚瑟高了，亚瑟渐渐抬起下巴，向他张开双臂。  
布鲁斯的鼻腔一下子酸涩起来。他走进那个单薄的怀抱，鼻尖埋进裹挟了雪水的发丝里，亚瑟的身体是冰冷的，布鲁斯全身的血液都要凝固了。天啊。他听见亚瑟在他耳边温柔地呢喃，双手慢慢抚摸着他的脊背后颈，布鲁斯，我很难过。  
脸上湿润一片，布鲁斯无法分辨那是他的泪水还是亚瑟发间的雪。

亚瑟参加了韦恩夫妇的葬礼。  
当他出现在教堂门口时，牧师口中的祷词停住了。那庄严的圣职者震惊地望着远处，不得不叫整个教堂的人齐齐顺着那视线疑惑地回过头去，布鲁斯也一样。他们看见一个鲜红色的身影立在教堂门口，亚瑟双手交握在身后，微微晃动着身体，看着地面的眼睛翻起来飞速打量一张张惊疑的脸，又很快地垂下去。  
教堂里像下起一场阵雨，人们交头接耳，不时将目光投向坐在最前排的布鲁斯韦恩。他们看到布鲁斯同所有人一样远远地注视着那抹红色，被一场残酷惨烈的悲剧夺走双亲的年轻少爷，他会怎样对待那毫无礼数的、仿佛嘲讽着这一切的古怪男人？  
布鲁斯站起身，教堂里一瞬间鸦雀无声，所有人都等着他开口，最好是一句有违身份体面的怒骂。  
没有人邀请过亚瑟。就像韦恩庄园举办的每一场宴会，布鲁斯少爷的每一年生日，韦恩家族出席的每一场活动，亚瑟从不被准许出现。年少时的布鲁斯也曾对此提出异议，但彼时抽着烟的亚瑟笑了笑，摸着他的头说，布鲁斯，这不是爸妈的选择，而是我的选择。这样做对我们所有人都好。  
而现在他一身盛装，众目睽睽之下那么华丽地站在那儿，面对着尽头的两口花棺。  
布鲁斯远远地朝亚瑟抬起一只手，并拢的指尖划过半条弧线，落在自己身旁的空位。  
那明显是一个邀请。亚瑟脸上浮现出淡淡的笑容，他随着瞬间放大的窃窃私语迈开步子，在无数道视线的搜刮下一直走到布鲁斯身边。牧师看着那不速之客微微仰起脸亲吻布鲁斯韦恩双颊，又同他一起坐下，只得迟疑地继续祷告。  
人们的议论也没有停下，嘈嘈切切，那是谁，怎么能穿成那样参加葬礼？布鲁斯觉得自己真切地听到一些，又怀疑那是自己的意识在添油加醋。  
他不像是个正经人。你不能穿得像个喜剧演员一样，花里胡哨地跑到别人的葬礼上去……  
事实上，他好像的确是个喜剧演员。我似乎看过他的表演……难道他待会儿要讲个笑话？  
就像他在庆祝可怜的老韦恩的死，疯子！  
那孩子怎么能允许他这样坐在自己身边？  
我打赌他一定是个Omega，他路过的时候，我发誓闻到了什么。  
瞧瞧他……叠起腿翘着那锃亮的皮鞋，双手相拢放在下腹，倒是端庄优雅，俨然一副庄园新主人的做派。  
他到底和韦恩家有什么关系？和布鲁斯韦恩是什么关系？  
布鲁斯微微侧目，视线由下而上地攀至亚瑟的脸。亚瑟腰杆笔直地坐着，眼珠在那些议论声中，在垂着的眼帘下无法安分地四处游走，却抿起嘴高高地抬着下巴。他在想什么？布鲁斯几乎是毫不掩饰地注视他，亚瑟肯定知道，但他看似放松的双手拢在大腿根部抑制着抖动，并不回头看他。偏偏选在这样的日子，这样高调放纵地抛头露面，就像对着在场黑压压的人群无声大笑。他想曝光自己的身份，想让韦恩家的秘密公之于众吗？  
布鲁斯当然有几分愠怒，但他甚至无法向亚瑟开口质问。当然了，他知道亚瑟这么做的理由——他盯着亚瑟颤动的喉结和嘴角，就算他真的突然放声大笑，就算他对着记者将托马斯韦恩的孽行全盘托出，他也绝对无法怪责他。  
那是他早就应得的补偿。  
布鲁斯没想到，他这掺入浓烈愧疚而微弱无比的不满会迅速转为彻底的愤怒。  
他在接近卫生间的时候就已经听到了那个声音。脚底发麻，他一下放缓了脚步，却没能停下来。那声音很熟悉，不如说几年来从未离开过他潮湿的梦境：呻吟，痛苦又甜美，急促的韵律像水波摇曳荡出圈圈涟漪。布鲁斯浑身的血液都冲上头顶，味道，那股腥靡混着另一股刺鼻的味道，他的胸腔骇人地起伏着随时要爆炸，紧握的拳头让指甲嵌进肉里。  
现在他已经站在了那传出声音的隔间门前。  
不知何时脱离了布鲁斯和所有人视线的亚瑟，躲进这扇门，向哪个盯上他的野兽露出喉管。  
布鲁斯挥拳砸在门上。  
他一直在窥视，窥视着亚瑟，从缝隙里看他流泪，看他尖叫，大笑或是高潮。现在他再也忍不了了。  
亚瑟的声音没立刻停下来。布鲁斯瞪着眼睛又接连砸门，门那边传来陌生男人惊慌的咒骂，金属皮带稀里哗啦乱响。布鲁斯退后半部，抬腿用尽浑身力气踹出去，门终于伴随一声巨响向内扇去，正扇在一个半挂着裤子的白屁股上。  
亚瑟半躺在马桶盖上，反应慢半拍地睁开双眼瞥向门口。他的双臂正环着身上男人的宽阔肩颈，光裸的小腿却还穿着鞋和白袜，千回百转地勾住男人粗壮的腿。  
布鲁斯觉得自己的样子一定可怕极了。他浑身僵直地站在那儿，微微发抖，颈侧额角血管跳动，呼吸粗重得像头公牛。压在亚瑟身上的男人动也不敢动，亚瑟情热地喘息着，噙泪的绿眼是氤氲着雾气的热泉，他迷离地望着布鲁斯，潮红一片的脸上逐渐现出一个有些发痴的笑。浓密睫羽无谓地再度垂下，亚瑟软软地咕哝着，在布鲁斯盛怒的注视里又伸出舌尖去亲吻面前男人的嘴唇，腰胯无济于事地挺动着，希望这场情事继续下去。  
滚。  
布鲁斯对那一动不动的男人说道。男人浑身一震，慢吞吞地撑起身体，响亮黏滑的水声盖过亚瑟不满的轻哼，他低着头穿好了裤子，却犹犹豫豫地背对着布鲁斯站在那儿不敢动弹。  
滚！！  
布鲁斯从不知道自己能发出这么恐怖的咆哮。亚瑟的笑声压着咆哮的回音响起，男人把脸埋进胸前夺路而逃，布鲁斯在他蹭过自己时揪住他的领子，咬牙切齿：你敢说出去，敢告诉任何人，我不会放过你，明白吗？！  
男人困窘得说不出话，惊惧地点头。布鲁斯松开他时的力道几乎把他推倒在地，那人踉跄着离去，混乱的脚步声渐行渐远。  
布鲁斯回过头，目光一下落在那汁水淋漓的鲜红肉穴。他紧紧闭上眼睛，Omega被情欲燃烧着释放的信息素灼伤他的鼻腔喉咙。亚瑟的笑声还没停下，布鲁斯，你把他吓跑了。他断断续续地说，你要我怎么办？  
布鲁斯深呼吸，走进隔间砰地一声关上了门。被踹坏了锁的门关不严，悲鸣着又缓缓弹开。他想揍亚瑟一顿，或者辱骂些什么，但嘴唇颤抖半天却一个字都吐不出。说到底，他为什么会如此愤怒？  
你到底怎么了？  
布鲁斯终于能够操控声带，穿得像个妓女来参加葬礼，在教堂里被操得大喊大叫。你到底怎么了？  
这个问题布鲁斯很早之前就想问了，早在父母发生意外之前。亚瑟身上有什么东西在发生变化，他更频繁地发笑，平日里也穿颜色艳丽的衣服，鲜红或翠绿的袖管下，烟头烫出来的暗红圆点时隐时现。布鲁斯想不起这些变化从何时开始，亚瑟在面对着他的时候又表现得和以往一样温和克制，于是他从未开口询问。  
亚瑟咯咯地笑着，把拇指含在唇间吮啮。  
没什么，布鲁斯。我没有恶意的……我妈妈的葬礼上我也是穿成这样。他伸出一只手遮住那渗着水的小洞，尽管在这个时候已经毫无必要，说，我只是想用最好的样子和他们告别。  
他湿透的内裤被拨开在一边，大敞着的双腿泥泞一片。亚瑟用胳膊颤巍巍地把自己撑起来一点，然后摇晃着站起身，朝布鲁斯走去。  
我刚才就差一点了……  
他潮湿的气息喷洒在布鲁斯的颈窝，帮我，布鲁斯。求你……我知道你想的，你一直都想，对吗？  
布鲁斯抖得像台正在发动的机器。亚瑟半勃着的阴茎似有若无地磨蹭他的下体，而他早就硬得发疼。  
那个晚上你就在门外，对吧？我曾经因为让你对我产生了这种欲望而内疚。但现在……  
布鲁斯的脸被一双手捧住轻轻下拉，然后他感到亚瑟在他唇上的轻轻啜吻。那是久违的触感，多年前在草地上的那个吻，那时的亚瑟双唇干燥微微发凉，而在他嘴上研磨的这两瓣却是火热的，因刚刚的性事而湿滑红肿。  
布鲁斯用力地向一旁推开亚瑟，Omega瘦弱的后背撞到隔墙砸出一声闷响。布鲁斯三两下解开皮带放出那根巨物，而后近乎凶狠地抱起亚瑟压在了墙上，臂弯架起那两条细瘦的腿，立刻操进了那日思夜梦的身体。  
亚瑟的肉穴刚被好好使用过一番，湿软得一塌糊涂。布鲁斯看着他在被操开时张大了嘴，脖子不受控制地后仰像濒死的天鹅，却在开始律动后才慢慢发得出声音。布鲁斯激烈又急切地操着亚瑟，他想慢一点的，这可是他自十三岁便开始渴求的身体，他很想慢慢地用阴茎研磨那每一寸痉挛着绞紧的肠肉，可巨大的满足感和原始的冲动却令他的腰胯不知疲倦地越挺越凶。亚瑟的身体蹭着墙不住地耸动，他混乱地吟叫着，嗓音越爬越高，每一次顶撞都变得更加淫荡。布鲁斯不得不捂住他的嘴，想让整个教堂的人都听见吗，你这荡妇。亚瑟在他手心里唔唔嗯嗯地呻吟，双眼飘白，四肢剧烈抽搐着勾缠布鲁斯的身体，他要高潮了。指缝间漏出了快乐到极点的哭叫，火热的内壁谄媚地疯狂收缩着吸吮布鲁斯，温热的液体涌流而下浇在肉刃上，又被激烈的抽插挤压得噗嗤噗嗤喷溅出来。  
高潮过的亚瑟后穴变得更加紧致，但不像他有前一场性爱做铺垫，布鲁斯还远远不能满足。他咬紧牙关将亚瑟往上托了托，仍然坚硬火热的阴茎毫不留情地继续贯穿。布鲁斯……好孩子，嗯…布鲁斯…我的……我的弟弟……亚瑟意识恍惚地呢喃着，突然想起了什么似的惊慌地推拒着布鲁斯：等等，不行，不要标记我。  
布鲁斯抬起血红的双眼盯住他。为什么？他问，如果我没来，你难道不会让那个Alpha标记你？  
我们，我们是兄弟……亚瑟在呻吟中艰难地吐出只言片语，布鲁斯却被这话逗得哼笑出声。看看他们，在教堂里，在他父母的葬礼上，被神圣所遗忘地做着爱，还有什么好说的呢。  
别自欺欺人了。我们没有任何血缘关系，你我都知道的。  
不……我就是他的孩子……我是托马斯韦恩的孩子，是佩妮弗莱克的孩子。一定是的……  
亚瑟在吟喘中啜泣起来，布鲁斯抬头便看见他爬满泪痕的脸。他突然意识到自己刚才的话有多么残忍——如果这一切都不是真的，他所有的苦难就都成了笑话。  
布鲁斯放缓了节奏，轻轻吻去亚瑟的泪水。对不起，亚瑟。他哄慰着他，对不起，哥哥。我爱你。  
亚瑟伏在他肩头哭得抽抽嗒嗒，当布鲁斯射进他体内深处时，才仰起头用软绵绵的气音呻吟。  
……嗯。  
几小时后亚瑟才重新出现在人们的视野里，看起来仍然光鲜亮丽。当他和布鲁斯一起走出教堂时，蜂拥而至的媒体记者都快将话筒伸进他们嘴里，亚瑟弗莱克先生，我们知道你是喜剧演员，你为什么出现在这里？这样的穿着有什么用意？你和布鲁斯韦恩，和韦恩家族有什么关系？  
阿尔弗雷德试图把布鲁斯和亚瑟挡在身后，但他逐渐衰老的身躯根本无法抵挡疯狂的人群。布鲁斯紧紧抓着亚瑟的小臂，啪嚓啪嚓，眼尖的记者们飞快地按着快门，布鲁斯韦恩阴沉而英俊的脸，亚瑟弗莱克脸上的微笑，钳制在红色西装上的手。  
突然布鲁斯站住了。阿尔弗雷德回过头，预感到什么似的摇起了头，但他知道自己无法阻止年轻的韦恩。  
亚瑟弗莱克是我的家人。  
布鲁斯在话筒的簇拥下郑重地说。他转头看向紧紧贴着自己的亚瑟，亚瑟仰起头，讶异的神情很快透出些光彩。他张嘴，有些扭捏地歪歪头，那双绿色躲闪几下，最终带着点轻蔑和高傲地抬了起来。  
我们是兄弟。


	5. Chapter 5

布鲁斯回到庄园时已是午夜。  
葬礼过后他辞退了庄园里所有的佣人、厨师甚至司机，付给他们所有人一笔足以安享余年的退休金，只留下了阿尔弗雷德。不再有人开车接送他，进门时不再有人接过他的大衣，也不再有人为他点亮餐桌上的蜡烛。  
取而代之的是微笑着迎接他的亚瑟。  
布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德奔波于警局医院间的数日，亚瑟一直独自生活在庄园里。全副武装的各路记者像一团黑压压的蚊虫盘踞在庄园门外，希望能将滴着毒液的尖刺扎进年轻的韦恩和那神秘的三流喜剧演员。韦恩夫妇的死因和案件细节很快便无人问津，有什么能比一位隐藏多年的家庭成员更令人好奇的呢？既然从不曾抛头露面，那么他之于韦恩家便一定是冠冕堂皇下的霉斑，比起遥不可及的成功和高尚，哥谭市民总是更乐于对此评头论足。  
欢迎回来，布鲁斯。  
亚瑟从黑暗里走来，一贯轻柔的嗓音多了几分喜悦。他身后是灯光昏黄的大堂，幽暗深邃得像百年无人问津的古堡。亚瑟背对着那些微弱的光源，五官像蒙着一层面纱，只有双眼藏着两点水光，柔情满得快要溢出来。  
布鲁斯脱下大衣与亚瑟拥抱，他不再能像小时候一样用胳膊将自己挂在亚瑟的腰或是脖子上，但他现在有了足够宽阔的臂膀将那薄薄一片的人整个禁锢。布鲁斯环住亚瑟的腰，手插进他的卷发揉捻着拉向一旁，露出微微发红的腺体。  
我很抱歉，亚瑟。这几天太忙了。  
他埋进亚瑟颈侧耳语，熟悉的甜靡味道融化了疲惫与混沌。天知道当他整日面对法医记者和警官时，他的意念却总是描摹着亚瑟的轮廓。不……别这么说。亚瑟在布鲁斯怀里颤抖着，湿润的吻落在那片发红凸起的皮肤，他开始不安分地轻轻挣动身子。那可是你的父母。我……我怎么会怪你呢？  
骗子，布鲁斯在心里念道，不禁收紧了环着细窄腰身的手，胸中燃起的火焰不知是什么颜色。你才不在乎他们，你只想我陪着你，在这偌大的庄园，没有托马斯也没有玛莎，最好也没有阿尔弗雷德。他深深吸气，Omega悄然郁烈起来的信息素冲进鼻腔敲打他的四肢百骸，他口干舌燥地说，我以为你等得很辛苦。重音意味深长地放在辛苦，布鲁斯说着便把手滑向亚瑟睡袍下的臀部，低头去寻那带着一条浅浅沟壑的唇。  
但亚瑟偏头躲开，稍稍用力挣脱了布鲁斯的臂弯。  
又是这样。  
布鲁斯看着亚瑟眼神躲闪、毫无必要地抬手梳理头发，问他饿不饿。他心里有些恼火，但仍然微笑着点点头说，希望能喝上一碗哥哥做的燕麦粥。  
葬礼上的那个亚瑟似乎又被亚瑟自己藏了起来。那之后布鲁斯没回过几次庄园，独自在家的亚瑟会迎接他，接受他的亲吻，落在脸颊、耳鬓或脖颈，接受他的拥抱与不算过火的抚摸，却不再允许他越过那条底线。那个在神圣之所捧起布鲁斯的脸，恳求他的玷污的亚瑟仿佛只是个幻影，是亚瑟不小心放出来的劣童，恶作剧过后便又被关回去。布鲁斯心里的一小部分理解也默许亚瑟的回避，因为他们的确不该放纵自己堕入深渊——但这一小部分的声音微弱得如同蚊虫振翅，完全被咆哮般的疑问掩盖：如果你也亲眼见到你被我操得高潮时的那副样子，你还好意思在我面前装模作样吗？  
他不会说出口的，他知道答案，也愿意等着看欲望消磨掉亚瑟的最后一丝理智。他有种强烈的预感：那一刻将会发生在今晚。  
亚瑟在厨房煮着燕麦粥，布鲁斯走进去的时候闻到刺鼻的烟味。布鲁斯曾买给他高档香烟，细细长长散发玫瑰香气，他却说他更习惯那种劣质廉价的烟味。亚瑟见他进来便又吸了一口，明显刚从一场漫长的发呆中醒转。  
凶手找到了吗？  
没有。  
我很遗憾。  
不会再花多久了。我们找到了许多线索，凶手当晚很有可能就在那家俱乐部，你曾常去的那家。剩下的就是调查。  
……这样，那太好了。  
布鲁斯走到亚瑟身后，胸膛贴住脊背。你又何必假装关心？如果凶手站在你面前，你是不是还想和他握个手？他在心里刻薄地问道，拿走亚瑟刚抽了一半的烟捻灭在料理台上，双手缓慢而用力地抚上了亚瑟平坦的前胸。手掌下的胸腔立刻被空气撑得鼓胀起来，他没有挣扎。  
再过一会儿就好了，你可以先去餐厅等。布鲁西……亚瑟小声说着，唤他名字时的尾音却飘忽着拔高了音调。布鲁斯温热双手毫不含蓄地抚摸揉搓着亚瑟的胸脯，那两粒小小的东西在爱抚下飞快地硬起来，隔着薄薄的真丝布料亲吻他的掌心。  
奇怪，这又甜又腥的味道……你往粥里加了什么？布鲁斯贴着亚瑟发热的耳垂明知故问，还是说是你身上的？他逗弄着一边乳粒，右手滑下急促起伏的条条肋骨与柔软小腹，那垂在大腿间的东西还是软的，但当他拢起手指挤按时，细微水声伴随着可爱的吟喘一并响起。布鲁斯，别……嗯，停下……亚瑟艰难地叫着布鲁斯的名字，手还握着汤勺装模作样地搅和一锅浓稠液体，锅里的浮沫都快溢出锅边。布鲁斯能确定他的注意力已经半点不在锅里了，他自己都已经能闻出他浓烈的信息素味道，更别说亚瑟。  
为什么？看看你，你可是扭着腰呢。布鲁斯加重了手下的动作，亚瑟软乎乎的下体浸湿了睡袍又渗到他手里。摸几下就湿成这样，你其实想要得不得了吧？布鲁斯不留情面地揶揄，他发现自己针对亚瑟似乎有着某种恶趣味，亚瑟的推拒和回避令他愠怒，却也带给他同样程度的兴奋。他早已经硬了，阴茎隔着裤子顶在亚瑟臀缝间磨蹭，过高的体温从对方身体里流注过来，强烈到使他突然开始怀疑一件事。  
三两下将亚瑟垂在膝弯的衣摆撩起到腰部，布鲁斯的手便直接探到了炙热湿滑的股间。这个婊子，他那艳红的真丝睡袍下竟什么都没穿。  
亚瑟端着锅子挣开了他。  
不，我们是家人，布鲁斯。家人不做这种事。柔滑布料又从他腰上流下去遮住那片湿泞，他通红着脸走去另一边的料理台，仰起头颤抖着手从柜子里拿碗。布鲁斯没法再忍受这挑衅般的表演哪怕一秒钟，他冲过去抓住亚瑟的肩膀，近乎粗暴地将他转过身，又掐着腰把他整个人托起来摔在桌面上。够了，他有些咬牙切齿地说，你还要惺惺作态到什么时候，好像我们真的没做过一样？他直接把两根手指捅进滑腻火热的甬道，亚瑟呻吟着夹起了大腿，在那两根手指野蛮的开拓下扬起了下颌。不，他眯着眼说道，那是个错误，那时我……太沮丧了，我没法控制……嗯啊！  
布鲁斯插入第三根手指，无情地看着亚瑟痛苦地扭动身体。你缓解沮丧的方式就是找个男人来操你？‘那是个错误’，我父亲对你说过一模一样的话，不是吗？你也是这样勾引他的吗，像这样不知廉耻地敞开大腿，手指操进你那汁液横流的肉洞给他看，红着眼睛叫给他听？你和他一样对家人出了手，你让我对你上瘾，现在却说你知道错了。  
亚瑟已经哭了出来，泪水在眼里打着转沾湿睫毛又一股股流进发鬓。他抬起腿扣住了布鲁斯的腰，肉穴缩动着拼命吮吸在里面吱吱搅动的手指。对不起，布鲁斯，我太害怕了，我不敢再索求下去。因为或早或晚，有一天你会恨我……你会离开我。  
布鲁斯望着亚瑟，他脆弱敏感的哥哥赤身裸体躺在玫瑰簇拥般的红衣里，在他身下哭泣着诉说对他的卑微爱意。他突然想起在教堂的时候，当他说着我爱你射进亚瑟的身体，对方并没有报以相同的回答。  
布鲁斯抽出了湿哒哒的手指，双手按在亚瑟膝弯压下去。不会的，哥哥，他将自己硬得胀痛的阴茎抵在跳动着的穴口，此时的布鲁斯以为自己明白了亚瑟逃避这一切的原因，以为自己了解了亚瑟的恐惧。我不会离开你的。从此以后你是我全部的深情与欲望，此外一切我都不在乎。  
他用力操进了亚瑟，而亚瑟在被填满的瞬间发出嘶哑的悲鸣，像一只不再年轻的鹿被猎豹咬穿喉咙，无力地承受撕扯与死亡。布鲁斯狠狠地挺着胯，握着亚瑟的细腰大开大合地抽出又顶入，亚瑟的泪水随着每一次顶撞泄洪般淌了满脸，从湿润舌尖飘出来的嗓音是被利刃划烂的丝绸。亚瑟，你真紧，布鲁斯故意下流地说，告诉我，我和爸爸，谁把你操得更舒服？他把亚瑟从桌上捞起来，手臂托着臀肉让他坐在自己的阴茎上，就这样继续律动着像厨房外走去。亚瑟抱着布鲁斯的肩膀，被顶进更深处的肉刃撞得摇摇欲坠，披头散发不停地淫叫，你，是，是你，我只要布鲁斯，只要你的肉棒……  
布鲁斯抱着亚瑟走进客厅，怀里的人浑身都开始痉挛，他在那紧密绞合着他的甬道开始收缩前把亚瑟放在台球桌上，加快速度研磨那处淫蕊；又在亚瑟尖叫着高潮之后再次抱起他走向钢琴。一整个八度的琴键同时砸出的和弦令人心惊肉跳，亚瑟被强行拽出了余韵，恍惚地要布鲁斯小声一点，而布鲁斯只继续在钢琴上激烈地干着他，交合处的水声和肉体碰撞的脆响很快盖过那难听和弦的余音。阿尔弗雷德不会回来，今晚这整个庄园只有我们两个人。亚瑟被干得两眼翻白，他每一秒都感觉自己又要高潮了，快感过载的大脑绝望地等待它真正来临。布鲁斯，他突然断断续续地说，吻我，想要，想要接吻。边操边接吻不是件容易事，布鲁斯看着那吐露媚声的薄唇，戏谑地摇摇头：不，亚瑟。我们是家人，家人不做这种事。亚瑟听到这句话哭丧着脸咬紧了牙关，他无助地摇晃着脑袋，哽咽着从齿间泄出乞求：布鲁斯——！  
布鲁斯立即奋力倾身下去，吞吐着亚瑟高潮时的抽泣与他深吻。一个结逐渐撑起了痉挛着的甬道，布鲁斯缓慢地抽送，手掌抚摸亚瑟那溅上精液翕张着的，深深凹下去的肚皮。  
我一直觉得这里缺了些什么，亚瑟。他看见自己的阴茎在薄薄皮囊下撑出一个小小的、隐约的凸起。  
从小我就想着该拿什么东西把这里填满。  
亚瑟眼神失焦地望着布鲁斯的脸，无法思考他在暗示什么。布鲁斯把阴茎又往深处送了送，直至他感觉到那个仍未打开的，跳动着的入口。  
比如，一个孩子。  
他说，丝毫不意外地看见亚瑟恐慌地摇头。不，不……你一定会后悔的，布鲁斯，别这么做，求你。亚瑟试图撑起身子逃离他，但卡在体内的结牢牢地将他们锁在一起。  
布鲁斯微笑着抚摸亚瑟的脸颊。  
当然不会，亚瑟。只是开个玩笑。  
他温柔地劝慰道，随后强硬地掰过亚瑟的脖子，在射进他深处的同时咬破了腺体。


	6. Chapter 6

布鲁斯少爷？  
布鲁斯清了清嗓子，赶紧将捏在指尖的书页翻过，随即看到五颜六色的线条在统计表上纠缠着群魔乱舞。但坐在一旁的阿尔弗雷德合上了书本纸张在桌面上磕整齐，使接下来的问询变得更像通知。  
您看起来很累了。或许今天就到这里？  
不……我没事，刚刚在想事情。  
阿尔弗雷德沉默地坐在一旁。布鲁斯从小在他的看护下长大，自然察觉出这是他要说些什么的征兆，很多时候他甚至能猜到内容。  
果然，阿尔弗雷德说：有关弗莱克先生吗？  
布鲁斯控制住全身，唯独控制不了颤动的眼珠。这一刻到来了，他在心里郑重地判断，和阿尔弗雷德谈论亚瑟的这一刻。不是他们之间真的从未提起过亚瑟，而是他们总在不自觉地回避着深入这个话题，布鲁斯上一次向管家刨根问底地打听自己神秘的哥哥已经是八年前了。但他们不可能永远回避下去。  
阿尔，我要告诉你一些事。  
布鲁斯抬起眼睛注视着阿尔弗雷德，但对方少见地没有回应他的眼神，也没有回应这句话。布鲁斯没有退缩。  
我爱他，阿尔。我爱亚瑟。多于爱一个亲人，但又不同于爱一个情人。我不知道怎么界定这种感情，它凶猛甚至有些丑陋，你也可以说我根本还不懂爱，但我找不到更好的词语。他吸引我就像火光吸引飞蛾，漩涡吸引水流，南极吸引北极；仿佛我们是被雷霆生生劈开的同一个人，我渴求他，无可救药，而他也接纳我。他给予我的温柔、隐忍与陪伴甚至多过我的母亲。我知道这一切是错的，但又时刻觉得一点也没有错，我只是爱着一个叫亚瑟弗莱克的人。阿尔，如果你要劝诫我未来没有光明，我深信不疑。但你要知道……你肯定知道，我不会改变。  
他感到喉咙发干，不知是因为紧张还是一口气说了太多话。那些话就那么从他的唇间飘出来，仿佛已经演习过成百上千遍，仿佛心里有另一个灵魂在替他坦白。  
阿尔弗雷德望着他，露出一个微笑。布鲁斯听得见自己的心脏，震得他全身抖颤，眼球都在跳。阿尔弗雷德就像他的父亲，一个值得信任的长辈，一个让布鲁斯期望得到支持与关爱的人。他的信心比自己想象得要少。  
阿尔弗雷德摘下眼镜，从胸口抽出雪白的丝帕，一如既往缓慢地擦拭。  
布鲁斯少爷……我从不认为自己能动摇一个韦恩的决定，而这是我的失败。这么多年，我只是看着同样的事情发生，一遍，又一遍。这可能令您不快，但您必须知道，我了解亚瑟多过您。我并不知晓他的过去，但有些事他不会在您面前做，也有些话他不会对您说——韦恩庄园没有对他做什么好事。他从很久以前拒绝吃药，把送进房间的药片藏在沙发垫下，再冲进卫生间。我让他们亲眼看着他吃下，他却总找到机会偷偷吐掉。而这恐怕是因为您的父亲……七八年前了，他对亚瑟做了糟糕的事。  
我知道。  
布鲁斯说。他看着阿尔弗雷德的眼神几乎是悲哀的。他的管家怔怔地望进那双眼睛，一场沉默的交流在对视中结束。所以……那就是原因了。阿尔弗雷德喃喃道，仰起头长长地叹气。  
您小的时候，有一天，我看到您和亚瑟在花园里。我看见您亲吻他，从那时我就知道了。布鲁斯少爷，如果您要下定决心，我不会再说什么。但是我希望您想清楚：他是危险的，我必须这么说。您和他更是两个世界的人，他还没走到阳光下，整个城市却已经知道了被韦恩收养的亚瑟弗莱克。你和他的秘密从此只能是秘密。  
长久的沉默。  
阿尔弗雷德应该是知道的——知道他已经标记了亚瑟。布鲁斯垂着头，这些他当然知道，他心中的担忧恐怕比阿尔弗雷德更甚。他想起图书室里那本海洋图鉴，那上面说，有一种生活在深海的鱼，周身流光溢彩如钻石般璀璨。它会在最浓稠的黑暗中翩翩起舞，猎物们被吸引而来，着迷于它虚假的光和美，就连被咬住的瞬间都不想逃脱。爱与死从来便是一对兄弟。  
那么我猜我也会留在黑暗里。  
阿尔弗雷德的身体大幅度地撑起又泄下，看起来如释重负。他报以一个微笑，然后和布鲁斯一起站起身。在离开书房之前，阿尔弗雷德拦下了布鲁斯向门把伸出的手。  
布鲁斯少爷，还有一件事。我本想着，等到真相浮现的那一天这或许就不重要了……但现在，我想我无法再保持缄默。

布鲁斯推开房门，亚瑟不在房间里。  
他没听说亚瑟今晚有演出。葬礼过后他便没怎么演出过，没有地方邀请他，而他自己轻蔑又冷淡地说，之前的那个俱乐部不再欢迎他了。  
布鲁斯不急着找亚瑟，他走进了房间。  
亚瑟的房间总是满满当当的，塞满了各种各样的小东西。  
他的床铺着白色的床单，上面淡淡地印着细碎的花草图案，被子和枕头用水红色的蕾丝镶了边，松软地躺着。他有一个很大的梳妆台，周围飘散着淡淡的化学味道，几种颜色的油彩、口红、梳子都堆在镜子边，仍留着干涸颜料的刷子还没来得及洗。一只陶瓷做的小猫趴在镜子另一边，看起来很旧了，鼻尖掉了颜色，但仍被擦拭得干干净净。床边的矮柜上堆了更多东西，每一件都让人奇怪它们存在于这的意义。一枚飞蛾形状的胸针，捏扁了的烟盒，七零八落各式各样的纽扣，空空的药瓶，顶着条石头鱼的简易八音盒，一个小时钟。塞满了烟蒂的烟灰缸是小巧的粉色玻璃盘，在它旁边面朝下倒着一副小小的相框，在乱七八糟的摆件里很不起眼。  
布鲁斯伸手把相框扶起来，里面是一张拼贴而成的照片。  
小时候那个不苟言笑的布鲁斯和涂鸦出来的亚瑟站在一起。亚瑟把自己画得很形象，一眼就能认出来，却又故意显得滑稽丑陋。这个卡通亚瑟穿着演出时的服装，一只手握着魔术棒，另一只手突然变成了真的，牵着布鲁斯。布鲁斯知道这只手是谁的——这是属于母亲的手，而这原本是一张韦恩家的全家福。亚瑟把其他人都裁掉，只留下布鲁斯，又画上一个自己。  
布鲁斯的心绪有些复杂。他当然不是第一次偷偷观摩亚瑟的房间，自然也不是第一次看到这张有些诡异的照片。从前他是喜欢这个小小的创作的，开心又得意，并且他认为亚瑟神秘的笔记本上肯定有更多类似作品，这个小相框是能够窥探那整整一本秘密的窗户。  
但现在他注视着它，心里惴惴不安。  
照片上的自己被用笔画上了微笑，但旁边的亚瑟却撇着嘴，嘴角一直掉出了下颌的轮廓。粗粗的眉毛也拧在一起，看起来既像是在不开心，又像是在做出一副凶相威吓着什么人。  
由过往的零碎记忆组成的默片在脑海里飞速上演。门缝里那个模糊潮湿的夜晚、父亲砸向亚瑟肚子的那一拳、母亲劝诫他不要出现在公众视野里的轻声细语、亚瑟餐桌上的沉默和独自一人时的笑。  
但那样的事真有可能发生吗？  
这样的亚瑟，会在一个雪夜里举起枪，就那样夺去两条生命吗？即使明知那是他爱着的男孩的至亲。  
走廊铺着绵软的地毯，亚瑟出现在房间门口时布鲁斯没有觉察分毫。噢……布鲁斯。亚瑟看上去并不惊讶，只是有些许疑惑。怎么了？我知道我回来得有些晚……对不起，今天有一位大人物邀请我去他的派对上表演。  
亚瑟像只漂亮的极乐鸟，他的臂膀太过细瘦，翠绿衬衫在腋下空空地叠起松软褶皱，橘黄色的马甲服帖地勾勒出腰身，像绞紧的玻璃糖纸。  
但布鲁斯在看向他的第一眼便讶异地睁大了眼睛。他花了妆——瓷白的脸，鲜红的、夸张的笑容，青蓝色的菱形覆在眉上眼下，装饰着那双一如既往清澈的绿色眼睛。这是一个小丑妆，但在亚瑟脸上却显得分外艳丽。  
没事的，亚瑟。欢迎回家。  
布鲁斯来到亚瑟面前，他捧起他的脸，天啊，亚瑟……你美极了。亚瑟鹅羽般染白了的睫毛颤动着，是吗？一个羞赧又妩媚的笑容从大片红色里浮现，布鲁斯托起他的下颌亲吻，又将他抱进怀里。几秒过后一双手慢慢攀上了他的肩膀，布鲁斯闻着亚瑟身上变化了的味道，发酵般的糜烂果香被浓烈的沉木气息压制，这个Omega似乎已经属于他了。  
如果亚瑟此时能看到布鲁斯的脸，他会看到一双漆黑如深渊的眼睛。布鲁斯放在亚瑟腰上的手慢慢向下滑，但这个动作才刚起始，亚瑟便挣开了他的怀抱。  
布鲁斯不确定自己的手有没有碰到一个硬东西，就在亚瑟的后腰。  
但那一定只是他的笔记本。他心想，视线定定地落在亚瑟左边的脚腕，堆满褶皱包裹住脚踝的袜子看上去仍然雪白。  
亚瑟……你打扮得这样漂亮，我这么多年从没见过的样子，却先给别人看了个够。这是不是有些过分？  
亚瑟似乎因为自己的推拒而感到尴尬。我……我只是出门前心血来潮，他小声解释，声音软糯糯的悬在鼻腔里。还没等布鲁斯作出回应，亚瑟干脆捧住他的脸吻了过来，干燥却柔软的嘴唇磨蹭得急切而不得章法。  
布鲁斯再次抱住他，使这个吻很快变得情色。舌尖逐渐尝到口红的涩味，他的手又摸向那个地方，这回他摸出来了那东西的轮廓，的确只是笔记本。  
他把亚瑟抱到了床上，两个人都在亲吻中胡乱且粗鲁地剥着衣物。亚瑟很快变得潮湿又柔软，嘴唇上的红色花成一片，情欲催出的眼泪染成青蓝。他含糊不清地小声呻吟着，向布鲁斯索求欢愉。  
性的混战仿佛永不停歇，世界湿漉而温暖。但盖过了亚瑟情热的哭喘与淫叫回响在布鲁斯耳边的，却一直是阿尔弗雷德的那句话。  
您父母遇害的那一晚，亚瑟回到庄园的时候，他的左边袜筒上有血。

第二天早上，布鲁斯在亚瑟的房间醒来。亚瑟仍睡在他身边，洗去了妆的脸暴露在阳光下，因为足以打扰睡眠的亮度而皱着眉头。  
阿尔弗雷德推着餐车走进房间。早上好，布鲁斯少爷。他悄声说，从精致的餐食旁拿起壶倒出两杯红茶。将茶杯递给布鲁斯的时候，他的眼神在布鲁斯和亚瑟之间徘徊，无声地询问什么。  
布鲁斯接过茶杯，轻轻摇了摇头。  
阿尔弗雷德轻轻叹气，他什么也没说，只是走去打开了窗户。  
布鲁斯呷着红茶，随手拿过放在餐车里的报纸。刚扫了两眼，他端着茶杯的手便僵住了。一场颇为熟悉的脸占据了版头不小的位置，而他竟在同一页看到了亚瑟的名字。  
……知名律师霍布斯·格里森昨夜离开派对后遭枪杀，尸体于今日凌晨被发现……  
……慈善派对由霍布斯本人举办，到场人员包括著名慈善家罗伯特…演员……以及……  
……脱口秀演员亚瑟·弗莱克。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯开始怀疑亚瑟与韦恩夫妇、与霍布斯律师这两起凶杀案的关系。

亚瑟不经常做梦，多数时候他的睡眠质量不足以令他进入梦境。但偶尔，他也能体验完好无损的大脑所能体验的事。  
那个一身红衣的小丑又坐在了他面前，头发上的绿色时深时浅，那么傲慢又戏谑地冲他笑着。  
他们之间隔着长长的餐桌。餐桌两旁坐着托马斯和玛莎，他们旁若无人地面对面说笑，享用盘里千变万化的美味佳肴。艳红从小丑的嘴唇上蔓延，他抬起手腕，夹着烟的两指舒展开来，指向亚瑟身边。  
你还在舍不得他呀。  
亚瑟心神一晃，年少的布鲁斯正依偎在他怀里，柔软的，还未变深的棕发蹭着他的胸口。紧紧环抱住他的男孩，亚瑟抬头警惕地瞪着那个小丑。  
你离我们远一点。  
小丑张大了嘴巴似乎在发出笑声，身子却一动也没动。别紧张，亲爱的。我对他没兴趣……他不是我的布鲁斯。  
红衣小丑侧坐在西装革履的高大男人怀里，那男人的脸隐没在黑暗中，看不清五官与表情。他刚才就在的吗？亚瑟用力眨眼，恍惚间看见男人的手在抚摸小丑那和他交叠着的大腿，五指张开向上慢慢滑去。  
你甜蜜可爱的小布鲁西…嗯……可没法满足你。小丑调笑着眯起眼睛，那只手开始在他腿间揉捏，他像被操控着的人偶挺起腰。他给不了你想要的，你瞒不了我。  
亚瑟看着那小丑喘息着抬起一只手环上男人的头，男人轮廓熟悉的薄唇寻到两片鲜红，叫人难为情的细密声响很快弥漫开来。亚瑟浑身僵硬，蒙住布鲁斯的眼睛阻止他转过头去。不，布鲁斯……不要看。  
你听过一个正在坠落的人的故事吗？小丑与男人唇舌交缠，却还诡异地不知在用哪里喋喋不休。他从很高很高的地方一跃而下。在漫长的坠落中他不停地安慰自己，目前为止还没事。  
男人的动作激烈起来。小丑扬着猩红嘴角发出脆弱细微的哀鸣，身躯像被巨蟒缠缚的鸟雀。  
目前为止，还没事。  
他连苍白的脖颈也被死死扼住，身处的怀抱逐渐向燃烧着怒火的钳制演变；白色睫毛下的漂亮眼珠几乎要向后翻去，却还嘶哑着嗓音，甚至含着笑意不断重复。  
…目前为止，还没事……  
砰，砰。  
两声震耳欲聋的枪响，紧接着是又是一串尖利的大笑。布鲁斯在他怀里疑惑着挣扎起来，亚瑟绝望地抱紧那颗小脑袋，托马斯和玛莎枕着他们的盘子，血从里面汩汩流出。  
小丑被男人抓着头发重重摔在桌面上。亚瑟，他喜笑颜开，将手里吐着白烟的黑硬枪口吻在唇间。你看，他总会发现的，很快很快。为什么不告诉他真相呢？话音未落他的胳膊似乎被折断了，快活的笑声顿时充斥四周，泪水把桌布都浸成蓝色。  
不是我干的！  
亚瑟冲他喊道，在梦里发不出一点声音。我知道，小丑痴笑着回答，我知道，因为你知道。你你或许扣下了扳机，但那并不是杀死了他们的东西，对吗？  
没人会相信。没人会相信……我们。亚瑟垂下头去。布鲁西不见了，小丑身后的男人不见了，韦恩夫妇也不见了。空荡荡的餐桌两头是一分为二的灵魂。  
你不可能永远坠落，亚瑟。要么粉身碎骨，要么祈祷有谁能在落地之前抓住你——如果他愿意为你跳下同一个深渊。  
小丑开始消失，从衣服到惨白的脸，最后只剩两排牙齿，晃动着柴郡猫狰狞的微笑。  
你要醒了。孤身一人，不会记得我和这场谈话。其实你很希望是你射出的子弹要了他们的命，对吧？我知道的，因为你知道。  
你真是个坏孩子。

在等待亚瑟醒来的时间里，布鲁斯一直凝望着他。阿尔弗雷德已经离开了房间，横放在床上的小餐桌里只有咖啡被喝掉。九点的阳光透过纱帘仍然明亮，亚瑟眉头微蹙，轻阖的双眼颤动着，在某个时刻会惺忪地睁开。  
布鲁斯看着身边暖棕色的脑袋。他伸出手去想把手指插进那些温暖的发丝里，又停在了半空。  
他害怕弄醒亚瑟。说过早安后，该如何开始与他相处的一天？他心中有太多布满荆棘的问题，不论如何包裹也不可能掩盖锋芒。有一瞬间他竟希望亚瑟就这样躺在他身边，柔软的肚子微微起伏着像一只温驯家猫，永远酣睡。  
不。  
亚瑟突然说话了，细小的梦呓在静谧的空气里显得格外清晰。  
不是我干的……  
眉间的沟壑变得深重，亚瑟紊乱着呼吸用脸磨蹭枕头。他显然正经历一场噩梦，意识到这一点的旁观者出于关心理应是要叫醒他的——但布鲁斯屏息凝神，加速了的心跳声十分吵闹，他靠近那张翕动的嘴，试图分辨出更多词句。亚瑟却不再说话，他只是小声哼着什么，便很快在急促鼻息滞住的瞬间睁开了眼睛。  
亚瑟，你还好吗？  
布鲁斯也说不好此时的自己究竟算不算虚伪。亚瑟听见爱人的声音，双眼还未清明便哼哼着把脸埋进那结实的胸膛。标记了他的Alpha的气味似乎让他安心，被重雨打磨的溪石，或是缠绕水藻的沉木，亚瑟闷闷地呢喃着，布鲁斯……布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯亲吻怀里温热的头顶，他现在有些焦躁。噩梦？他笃定道，没等亚瑟回应便接着问下去，或许你愿意和我讲讲？这样你就不会再梦见它。  
他等来的只有沉默。若不是胸口传来轻微瘙痒，那是亚瑟的浓密睫毛扫刷着他的皮肤，他会以为亚瑟又睡过去了。  
许久过去，亚瑟终于抬起头望着布鲁斯的双眼，他迟疑着声调，神情里的迷茫看上去像是真的。  
我不记得了。  
布鲁斯没有追问，其实话刚出口，他就预感自己不会得到任何答案。他轻轻碰了碰哥哥的嘴唇，露出一个会使他感到安心的微笑。把这些药吃了。他说，从床边的餐车上拿来阿尔弗雷德准备好的各色药片。  
亚瑟一动不动地盯着药片，然后又去盯布鲁斯的脸，阳光下变成月白色的眼珠好似某种警惕着什么的爬行动物。  
我不想吃。  
你必须吃药。  
我现在不想，等会儿我自己会吃的。  
亚瑟。布鲁斯用上了劝诫孩童的语气，耐心中带着一点威严，亚瑟也曾小心翼翼地拿捏着分寸，用这种语气要布鲁斯停止挂在他的腰上妨碍他走路。而现在亚瑟的反应和小时候的布鲁斯是一样的，有恃无恐地讨价还价，把严厉听作纵容。  
我会吐……布鲁斯，我会吃不下，睡不好，想不出好笑的东西……什么都不想做。你希望我变成那样吗？吃了它们我就会变成一个无聊透顶的破麻袋，永远那么老实安静地呆在角落，派不上用场却没人扔掉。  
布鲁斯听得一阵难受，好像有只手正攥住他的心脏。不……亚瑟，他急切地否认，我不会——你怎么能这样想呢？他有些语无伦次，亚瑟的话像暗指着什么的隐喻，仿佛有什么很不好的东西藏在他的唇舌之后，在被抓住之前又一溜烟逃跑了。你从来都是我最爱的亚瑟，我的哥哥。他最后只能这样说。而我希望你健康快乐。  
笑容在亚瑟嘴边漾开，两片灰绿湖泊波光闪闪。女人们被取悦时那种羞涩却理智的嗓音软软地从他喉间滑出来，噢……你可真甜。  
他从布鲁斯手心里抓起药盒，一股脑地全倒进嘴里。布鲁斯赶忙拿来水杯，他刚想训斥亚瑟这样鲁莽的服药方式，便听见了土地崩裂般的咀嚼声。  
亚瑟的下颌震颤着向上碾压，药片哀鸣着分崩离析，他紧闭着咀嚼的嘴仍挂着大大的微笑，甜美得好似里面塞满了焦糖味爆米花；然后他逐渐笑出声音，眼泪沾湿睫毛，舌头染成明艳的黄色。布鲁斯惊愕地看着他，喉咙竟凭空出现苦涩幻觉，而亚瑟很快使这幻觉成为现实——他抱住布鲁斯的头吻了过来，裹满药粉的舌尖狡猾地挤进牙关，和许多时候一样情色激烈的吻，只是苦不堪言。  
难以言喻的味道扭曲了布鲁斯的五官，但他抱紧了亚瑟没有躲开，直到笑声再度响起。

布鲁斯决定多花一些时间来寻找合适的时机，来向亚瑟索要真相。这并不是逃避，他告诉自己，兴许在那时机到来之前，韦恩夫妇和霍布斯律师的凶手就都已经被抓获了呢？亚瑟只是碰巧出现在现场附近的无辜市民罢了。警探们三天两头上门拜访，他们想见的人慢慢从年轻的韦恩变成他年长太多的瘦弱哥哥，一个才刚崭露头角便陷入流言蜚语的喜剧演员。他们问他霍布斯·格里森被枪杀时他在哪里，有谁能证明，他和韦恩家的关系，他的工作，他的精神病史。  
我结束表演后就离开那里了。  
亚瑟整个人陷在沙发里，夹着烟的右手悬在脸侧，手肘枕在环抱着身体的左臂上。他看上去平静又慵懒，只有眉间的浅浅沟壑泄露些许不耐烦。  
韦恩庄园已经没有司机接送我了，我也不需要避人耳目。距离不远，我走回来的。  
那么请你尽量详细地描述回程的路线与有过接触的任何人。  
亚瑟直直地盯着探员梳理整齐的头发或光滑干净的下巴，膝盖在长久的沉默中震颤起来，以意识操控无法达到的速度。探员的目光落在那牵连着幻影的膝盖又回到亚瑟脸上。弗莱克先生，他说，您近一年来有坚持做药物治疗吗？  
布鲁斯看见亚瑟把烟含进嘴里，搂在自己腰际的手攥紧了衣服，腿还抖得像在抽搐。他头脑一热，伸手盖住亚瑟那指节泛白的拳头。是的，探员先生。他代替哥哥回答，阿尔弗雷德和我一直监督着他用药，他也很配合。  
他当然知道自己不该说谎。在这种场合，面对着警方，用谎言庇护他那真有可能是杀人犯的哥哥。余光里阿尔弗雷德一下子朝他转过头来，灼热的视线炙烤着他的脸，布鲁斯目不转睛。他顿了顿，又说：一粒都不曾落下。  
身边响起一声尖利短促的笑。两名探员锋利的目光立刻刺向亚瑟，毫不掩饰的讶异、探究和怀疑。亚瑟咬紧了烟，他仍笑着，眉眼间惬意地舒展开一些细纹，只是抑制了声音。布鲁斯手心里的那只手放松下来，五指扭动着偷偷钻进他的指缝。  
我真抱歉，探员先生。亚瑟挑起眉的同时耸耸肩，下颌优雅地向颈窝含去。  
我控制不了的。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚瑟的回忆。

亚瑟也曾经想过放弃生活。  
满身酒气的托马斯抓住他时，他没能大声说不。Omega的可恶本能使他拼命吸食着侵略者的浓烈气味，甚至在那炙热的大手触碰到自己甜蜜的湿泞时激动着吟叫出声——从那一瞬间起他就想到了死。他很快在大笑中乞求养父停下，但发着情渴望被满足的身体却违背近乎崩溃的意识，卑贱地向一个Alpha完全敞开。身体好像被撕得粉碎又挥洒在海雾中，他的头不受控制地歪倒在一边，镜子映着的房间门口有一个小小的身影。  
望着黑暗里的那双眼睛，亚瑟嘶哑着嗓音被抛上浪尖。  
托马斯的态度没有什么转变。他还是威严又体面，对待亚瑟总是一股公事公办的冷漠，如他所说，那个晚上真的只是一个‘错误’。他当然和亚瑟道过歉，但亚瑟表现得不怎么样——托马斯义正辞严地警告他这事绝不能让布鲁斯知道，而他听到后流着泪笑得喘不过气。  
而布鲁斯……  
亚瑟几乎不敢再出现在布鲁斯面前。他的布鲁斯，有着天使般的小脸蛋和纯真的心，布鲁斯对他的喜爱曾是亚瑟拥有的最美好的东西。他那么善良，对那晚的事闭口不提，在亚瑟面前继续维持乖巧又亲近的样子，他曾为他感到难过吗？会怜悯他吗？或许吧，但亚瑟还是认为在这表象之下，他终归连布鲁斯也失去了——他不知道布鲁斯会怎么想他的父亲，但至少他确定布鲁斯会怎么想他的哥哥：恶心、肮脏，他心中再也无法抹除的一道阴影。  
与死亡的约会成为亚瑟的小秘密。那是永远的解脱，散发着迷人的香气，使他每每想起便雀跃不已。他在笔记本里策划与这世界的告别，怀着澎湃的心情，图文并茂。他想要它来得利落痛快，发生并结束在眨眼之间，他早已习惯了疼痛，却希望死亡能够温柔得像一捧绒毛。  
似乎只有枪才能带给他理想的体验。韦恩庄园收藏的那些漂亮枪支他是碰不到的，提出需要枪这种要求显然也不可行。从哪里才能搞来一把枪呢？  
亚瑟想起那个大律师霍布斯·格里森，那家高级俱乐部的常客。他想起总是从台下同一个位置投来的注视，送到化妆室的信件和一朵朵玫瑰；那些信浸着古龙水的味道，字迹漂亮极了，内容却会让亚瑟红着耳根惊惧地把它攥成一团，颤抖的手怎么也打不着火。  
亚瑟打开抽屉，从几层衣服的最下面夹出满是皱痕的信纸。他抽起一支烟，眼珠跳动着掠过那些字母，盯住了最下面的一串号码。直到最后一截烟灰掉落，亚瑟才慢慢拿起电话听筒枕在耳边。  
反正他也没什么可失去的了。

布鲁斯在他离开庄园前找到了他。他们在后花园，亚瑟正拿着笔记本做最后温习，布鲁斯就这样跑过来抱住他的腰，脸埋在他肚子上闷闷地说，我也想去看你表演。  
布鲁斯的亲昵让亚瑟不安。知道死亡躲在地平线下盯着你，任何温存都会变得难以承受。他比平时更快地推开布鲁斯，蹲下来告诉他自己随时愿意为他表演，只是不能在俱乐部。布鲁斯可爱的小脸皱起来，急切地向亚瑟宣告自己的成长，亚瑟感到一阵酸楚从胸腔直冲眼眶，他不能再面对着布鲁斯了，他害怕自己好不容易堆砌起来的什么东西会轰然瓦解。起身之前他努力维持着笑容说，在我眼里你永远是个孩子，布鲁斯。  
我等不到你长大了。  
可是下一秒，布鲁斯竟然吻了他。不是在脸颊，不是在额头，而是嘴唇。  
他逃一样地离开布鲁斯身边。坐在前往俱乐部的车上，亚瑟僵硬着身体，柔软稚嫩的触感还留在嘴上挥之不去。他咬住食指挤压着嘴唇，不停地回想布鲁斯吻过他后的眼睛，那里面有种他从没见过的执着，满是不加掩饰的热烈与憧憬。  
他在眼眶里的泪水即将落下之前三两下擦干，用力挺直身体。  
他不会放弃的。就算布鲁斯对他有什么跨越界限的感情，那也是不成熟的、错误的，他的死可以早早遏止它抽出枝丫。  
但他不愿否认的是，他真的，很高兴。

我最近想自杀。  
亚瑟站在台上一脸严肃地说。他看见霍布斯一如既往地坐在那个位置望着他，和其他观众一样保持着得体又惬意的神情，只当这是个引人入胜的好笑故事的前奏。  
很显然，这是因为我没有信仰。如果你信奉上帝你是没有胆这样做的，上帝会对你说，你什么意思，我让你死了吗？  
一小阵哄笑。  
想想自己死掉后没有个能去的地方，有些后悔没信点什么。但是我转念一想，如果我能见到上帝，后果反而更糟。想象一下：我死了。上帝见到我，翻着他的名册。哦是你，那个临死前一天才加入天主教的家伙。你希望去天堂吗，亚瑟？  
是的，是的，但是我曾夺去生命，这也是可以的吗？  
没关系，天堂里多得是这种人，你只需要流下一滴忏悔的眼泪。顺便一问，你杀了谁？  
不说不行吗？  
不太行。  
我杀了我妈妈。  
你妈妈？  
嗯哼。我也没为谁哭过，我只会笑。或许喜悦的眼泪也能行？  
观众们开心的笑着，快活的声音里有一些无伤大雅的不赞同。亚瑟在掌声中谢幕，他回到化妆室，霍布斯已经提早等着他了。桌子上有一个精美的包裹，律师用下巴指指它，示意亚瑟拆开瞧瞧。  
那是一把小巧的手枪，被围绕着化妆镜的明亮灯泡照得闪闪发亮。谢谢。亚瑟低着头小声说，手指抚摸凉凉的枪管。  
没有灯的杂物间黑暗又潮湿，霍布斯操进来的时候亚瑟捂紧了嘴，勾住男人腰部的腿痉挛着踢到他们身后的清扫工具。注意点，霍布斯贴着他的耳垂粗哑地说，你不想被发现吧。亚瑟用力点点头，嵌在体内的那根阴茎毫不怜惜地插入又抽出，细小而清脆的啪啪声拥挤在狭小的空间。亚瑟拼命吞咽着呻吟，他想请求霍布斯慢一点，但要是松开手他一定会大声淫叫。  
霍布斯的呼吸急促低沉地像头野猪，缺乏管理而隆起的啤酒肚紧密地填满亚瑟凹下去的腹部，上帝，他咬牙切齿地说，你比我操过的那些女Omega还湿。哦，说起上帝……你刚刚讲的是真的吗？你真的杀了你妈妈？  
亚瑟早已经忍不住地用气音呻吟起来，高亢尖细的浪叫随着激烈顶撞浮上云端。那处淫蕊被狠狠地碾压摩擦，他滚烫的面颊上爬满泪水，脑子都仿佛被阴茎塞得满满当当，没有任何余地组织语言。霍布斯似乎对他的反应十分满意，他笑着加快了速度，在亚瑟骤然放大的哭叫声中对他耳语：我猜是真的。我觉得你做得到，我见识的人太多了……而你一看就是个坏婊子。你要这把枪做什么？  
穿过铁门间的缝隙，手枪在朦胧泪眼中闪烁着一点光晕。他突然希望那小巧又凶狠的东西此刻就被他握在手里，他太想用它射些什么了，比如颈窝里那颗聒噪的、透着发胶味儿的脑袋。猛烈的高潮席卷而来，片刻间他失去对身体的知觉。头顶着墙，他努力压下抽搐着上扬的嘴角，嘶哑了的嗓音云淡风轻，这是…哈哈哈……这是秘密。

他在床上躺好，双手郑重地握住枪，食指轻轻扣住板机。漆黑的枪口翻转过来时他又开始笑了。  
拜托，别是现在。  
他紧闭着嘴唇，抵在下巴上的枪管像要顶破皮肤刺进咽喉里去，把那些反流胃酸一样令人作呕的笑声捅回肚子里。  
你真的甘心吗？  
闭嘴。  
他绞紧眼皮，心中某个地方回荡着鬼魂的细语。就这样死去吗？独自死在一个小房间里，从躺在床上到埋进泥土，陪伴的人加起来也不会超过十个，鲜血染透的床褥会很快被扔掉，他不会被葬在韦恩庄园。  
看到他的尸体时，韦恩夫妇会想些什么呢？  
亚瑟想起了潘妮。那时候亚瑟在她的墓碑前抽烟，他穿着最鲜艳的一套西装，扔下一小束西芹花：胜利、满足、欢欣、死亡。妈妈的死让他感到复仇的快感，而他多希望他自己的死也能成为一场复仇——可他们会在乎吗？  
他们这样的人，总是把死亡赋予各种美好的意义，好像死亡是什么高洁又神圣的归宿。可他们见过那些低贱又卑微的死吗？亚瑟见过一个流浪汉死在路边，身体因为严寒而僵硬泛白，人群在他身边飞速流窜，没人多看他一眼。  
那是一场微不足道的、没有任何意义的死亡。  
亚瑟慢慢扣下扳机，清脆的咔嚓声一瞬而逝。他慢慢坐起来，望着那三颗子弹零落地躺在床头柜上。  
[我想被看见］。  
他突然想和布鲁斯说说话。  
不是求救。走去布鲁斯房间的路上他这样告诉自己，他只是想再看看亲爱的布鲁西，这个他唯一放心不下、心有愧疚的小小人儿。他想再摸摸他的脸，听听他的声音，如果可以的话，看看他的微笑。或许……或许，问问他草坪上的那个吻。  
这个时间布鲁斯应该已经睡下了，但一小会儿的谈心对孩子的健康不会有任何影响的，他自己可是都要去死了。亚瑟鼓励着自己来到了布鲁斯房间门口，注意力却很快被门下透出的光吸引。  
布鲁斯竟然还醒着？那光是微弱的，从房间里渗出来染黄地毯，还伴随着规律而轻微的声音。  
吱嘎、吱嘎、吱嘎。  
布鲁斯？  
亚瑟贴着门唤他，没敢用太大声音。房间里的噪音没停下来，亚瑟疑惑着握上把手，却在刚转动了半圈时突然僵住。  
他在……  
周身一阵骚动，亚瑟站在那里，尴尬又后怕。  
怎么会这样，他才这么……亚瑟有些诧异，他记不清自己的第一次了，但反正他那时候至少超过了十六岁。随即他又很快想到或许自己才是反常的那个，堆成山的药瓶拖慢他的发育，性的成熟与渴望自然也是如此。  
他只能离开了。他把手里转下的门把又转上去，小心翼翼地不发出任何声音。  
……亚瑟。  
门后突然传来布鲁斯的声音，亚瑟吓得差点冒出一声惊叫。被发现了，他紧紧闭上眼睛，不知该逃跑还是推门进去。  
可是那吱嘎吱嘎的声音没有消失，反而越来越清晰了。  
亚瑟……亚瑟，亚瑟。

回过神来的时候，亚瑟已经回到自己的房间了。他仍然坐在床边，就像根本没出去过。  
除了脑海中挥之不去的，布鲁斯的呢喃，和在脸颊耳畔烧灼着的热。他的身体僵硬地瑟缩着，大腿下意识地并在一起微微发颤，双手互相纠缠着压在中间。  
不知过了多久，他的两只手终于肯放开彼此。亚瑟深深地呼吸，闭上眼睛，手掌轻轻按在腹部，缓慢地抚过柔软的胸脯，手指穿过头发搭上颈侧。  
你是世界上最恶心的变态。他似乎听见自己的声音，又有些陌生。你在兴奋，你喜欢这样。你甚至都没法否认，肮脏的期待和微妙的复仇快感要把你吞没了。  
你想放纵他对你着迷了，不是吗？  
他起身抓起枪和子弹塞进了抽屉最底层，又找出钥匙锁住。  
干完这一切他盯着那小小的锁眼，才感觉到腿根一片湿润。

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

天气匆匆转暖，亚瑟也像苏醒的山野，在温暖季风的爱抚下变得一日比一日湿润，流露着源源不断的情欲。  
他不会开口请求，只是用氤氲目光、柔软躯体去撩拨。布鲁斯疑惑自己为何迟迟才发觉亚瑟如此擅长摄人心魄——或许他原本就长了一身媚骨，只是一直缺乏阳光和雨露。亚瑟的足尖会在长长桌布的掩盖下挑起布鲁斯的裤脚，白袜包裹着的柔软趾掌打着转，一路向上勾住膝弯。他会在夜晚爬上布鲁斯的床，悄无声息像一条蛇，微微发凉的皮肉贴住年轻人火炭般的身体；或是清晨在手里夹着一只烟，扶住布鲁斯那率先苏醒的部分细细舔舐。从潮湿梦境中醒来的布鲁斯总会看到他面色绯红的哥哥，亚瑟像是为此等了一整夜，用那双半眯着的、被岁月留下痕迹的眼睛含混地望着他，期待得到一场欢愉。  
这不是没有原因的。亚瑟日益发酵的欲望是因为布鲁斯的克制。  
房间里的大象名为猜疑。而他们选择忽视，不动声色。探员们造访庄园的次数变多了，他们毫不掩饰对这个疯癫中年人的怀疑，每一次都用更多问题来挖掘、试探。亚瑟总是含着烟，对那些问题抱以同样的回答和千变万化的笑声，没有半点被针对的慌乱或紧张。可以理解，他是个精神病，没有多余空闲去思考正常的事。  
布鲁斯也无法停下心中无休止的猜测。事实上，调查越是一筹莫展，他反而越在心里笃定：是亚瑟做的。可是这种笃定又把他按进自我厌恶的泥沼，你有什么证据呢？为什么口口声声说着爱却想他如此恶毒？  
……为什么想着他或许杀了你的父母，还能与他欢爱？  
他的爱欲本就被禁色包裹，而现在它急剧加深。当亚瑟在他耳畔喘息，他却听见幽灵怨毒的细语，回荡在整个庄园。那双湿润的绿在昏暗中会变得漆黑一团，仿佛深处藏满了毒蛇、蜘蛛和蝙蝠，布鲁斯不敢凝视，只去亲吻，好让亚瑟闭上眼睛。他抚摸亚瑟的身体，五指稍稍用力又放轻，好像害怕他的灵魂会破开皮肉，更加赤裸地与他对视。  
就这样，一段时间以来布鲁斯都没有彻底地满足过亚瑟。他刻意无视掉大半露骨的引诱，即使让亚瑟得逞，也只会给他一次高潮。这对于一个已经被标记了的Omega来说肯定是难以忍受的，亚瑟却从未抱怨或询问。  
……当然了，亚瑟是绝不会开口的。布鲁斯觉得亚瑟完全知道自己被如此对待的原因，他们彼此间都心知肚明，却默契地绝口不提。

你在这。  
一个阳光明媚的下午，布鲁斯终于在花园的角落找到亚瑟。  
阿尔弗雷德和我找了你很久。怎么突然想到来这里？他站在石子路的起点，那些花白碎石拥挤着通往亚瑟坐着的藤编椅和小圆桌。  
桌子上放着一盘荔枝，玻璃烟灰缸里盛满烟蒂、果核、青红皲裂的荔枝壳。布鲁斯咯吱咯吱地踩着石子路走到他身边，亚瑟没有抬头。他穿着一件宽大的白衬衫，光裸细瘦的腿交叠起来蜷曲在椅子里，松垮的内裤从衣摆下探出一个小角。  
嗨，布鲁斯。  
亚瑟含糊地说，一支烟抿在唇间。他抬起夹着笔的手用拇指揉搓额角，全神贯注地盯着放在腿上的笔记本。  
又在想笑话？  
嗯哼。……也不完全是。怎么了？他终于仰起脸，眉眼在强烈日光下纠结着，睫毛不停忽闪。为什么要找我？  
布鲁斯在那小小的瞳孔里看见自己：风把一缕头发从耳后拨到了额前，板着身子，看起来很不自然。有一瞬间他觉得又回到了和亚瑟第一次见面的时候，亚瑟抬头望着他，热切又温柔的眼神穿过铁门，期待他说出自己的名字。但现在他有些难以启齿。  
……你穿得太少了。  
他躲开了亚瑟的问题，弯腰去握他的脚踝，是冰冷的。花草已经很漂亮，但天气还没暖和到与亚瑟的穿着相匹配。  
嗯……。亚瑟在脚踝被握住时舒适地轻哼着，你的手真暖和，布鲁斯。可是这样我身上其他地方就会觉得冷了。坐下吧？  
布鲁斯隔着圆桌在他对面坐下。亚瑟又垂下眼去，拿了一颗荔枝在手里摆弄，也不再问布鲁斯来找他的用意。大概他也在回避。  
亚瑟。明天……我们要送你出去一趟。  
哦，真难得。去做什么？  
亚瑟抠着荔枝壳。他从不把指甲留长，做起这种事来要慢一些。  
布鲁斯深吸一口气。亚瑟，他说，不要激动——警方认为有必要对你进行一次心理评估。明天，就在阿卡姆。  
抠弄果壳的动作停住了。亚瑟一下子抬头盯住布鲁斯，眼睛不怕光了似的瞪得很大。很快他的嘴角开始抽搐。  
噢，不。布鲁斯在心里说道，他不想这样让亚瑟笑出来。但亚瑟似乎竭力控制住了自己，他的嘴角使劲向下坠去，继续剥壳的手有些发抖。  
没事的，不要害怕……只是一场短暂的谈话而已，晚上你还会回来这里，回到我身边。布鲁斯伸出手跨越桌面，覆上亚瑟的手背。  
噗……哈哈。亚瑟还是喷笑出声，不。不，不会的，他摇着头挣脱布鲁斯的手。我会被关在那里的，你会离开我。你要把我丢在那儿！  
不！亚瑟，听我说，你会没事的，好吗？我会把你接回来的，我哪也不会去，我和阿尔弗雷德就在门外等着……  
你也怀疑是我做的，是不是？  
亚瑟打断他，声音哽在喉头，脸上的笑容顷刻间消失得无影无踪。  
什么？  
布鲁斯听见了，一清二楚。亚瑟瞪着他，目不转睛好似一个假人，布鲁斯从未被他用这种眼神注视过。他突然觉得难受，内脏绞成一团，眼球后面有什么东西急躁地鼓动。  
亚瑟终于把剥了壳的荔枝整个塞进嘴里，左边脸颊鼓出圆圆的一块。没有咀嚼的动作，他在沉默中含着它，直到不得不吞咽分泌出来的唾液。  
亚瑟，我……  
我理解。亚瑟仿佛就在等布鲁斯何时开口，他好打断他。然后他故作无谓地挑眉，我总是在错误的时间出现在错误的地点，你有理由怀疑。那团雪白出现在唇间，他用两根手指捏着咬下去。零星汁水在阳光下迸飞，他小心地控制着，只发出一点点吸吮声。  
好吧。  
他轻轻地说，又变回了那个柔软顺服的亚瑟。……但是，你能不能也答应我的一个请求？  
当然。亚瑟的妥协反倒让布鲁斯一阵内疚，他想也没想便去答应，话音落下才为自己的冲动感到紧张。  
好在亚瑟从来不会向他亲爱的弟弟索求太多。  
今晚有我的表演。  
我希望你也在那。

布鲁斯拿着刷子和一把塑料梳，从小瓶子里挤出奇怪颜色的染料。他们在浴室，亚瑟正乖巧地坐在他身前，微微仰起头望着镜子里的自己。  
染料滴落在那颗棕色的脑袋上，缓缓渗进发丝里。你真的确定吗，亚瑟？绿色？布鲁斯嘟囔着，手上的刷子已经开始将染料上下匀开。刺鼻的气味充斥四周，他不禁开始疑惑这看起来十分劣质的染发剂是从哪里找到的。  
没事的，这只是为了今晚。这效果没有那么持久，过些天应该就会褪色了。  
亚瑟裸着上身，双手无聊地轻轻敲打膝盖。你不喜欢？他问，语气里带着一点狡黠。镜子里的布鲁斯默不作声、面无表情地继续挤出染料刷进他的头发，那模样令他悄悄地笑了。  
我不知道你还在继续表演。  
嗯。俱乐部不要我了，现在这个地方……人不多，用不着那么多表演。但是相比起来，我更喜欢这里。  
为什么？  
亚瑟慢慢耸肩。就是……不用看谁的脸色，也不用在乎观众是否接受一切。很自由。  
那……为什么突然邀请我去看你的表演？  
你不是一直说想看吗？从还那么小的时候。可是现在，看看你……你长大了，我们的关系也不再是秘密。我早该让你来看看的。  
附着在发间的液体开始氧化变色。布鲁斯抬起眼睛去看镜子里的亚瑟，亚瑟没在看他，安静地盯着自己一绺一绺的头发。没错，虽然他已经不是小孩，不会再对那些想象中的戏法、笑话、舞蹈有那么大的期待，但亲眼目睹聚光灯下耀眼的亚瑟一直是他的愿望。可亚瑟邀请他时的样子却令他隐隐不安。  
就像是在恳求，带着毫无粉饰的绝望。  
亚瑟坐进车里，布鲁斯倾身过去替他系上安全带。他的哥哥盛装打扮，比起以往任何时候都明艳动人。那灯光下闪烁着点点金色的绿发，事实上与那涂成雪白的脸和精致的小丑妆十分相称；他就连衣服也换了最缤纷的一套，绿衬衫、黄马甲和鲜红色的西装。  
你看起来棒极了。  
亚瑟垂着眼帘，微微扭动腰身调整坐姿，听到这话颇有些傲慢地抬高下巴，撇撇通红一片的嘴唇作为回应。化了妆的亚瑟给布鲁斯一种微妙的陌生感，神态与动作都比平常更加丰富矫揉，像个……像个卖弄风情却又做出一副高傲难攀模样的妓女。  
亚瑟指引着他一路向市内开去。此时的他似乎心情不错，没有捧着笔记本拧起眉头，而是贴在窗边看着哥谭市的夜景。犯罪频发的城市到了晚上变得空旷，花花绿绿的霓虹灯只照亮着彼此。就是这里，我们到了。某个时刻他突然说，布鲁斯迟疑着把车停在路边，这条街显然脱离了繁华路段，连酒馆乐吧之类的牌子都见不到。  
亚瑟从车里出来，立即为自己点上了一支烟。嗯——，他吐出第一口烟后抬起双臂转了个圈，感觉真好。我能感受到空气里，那种骚动。  
你确定是这里吗？  
布鲁斯有些担忧地看着亚瑟。但亚瑟转过头来给了他一个大大的小丑笑容，然后像对待孩子一样牵起了他的手，踏上这条空荡荡的街道。  
他被亚瑟领着来到一段不起眼的楼梯入口，台阶级级伸向地下，阻断了视野的拐角处安静地变幻着五颜六色的灯光。尽管心存疑问，布鲁斯还是任由自己的手被亚瑟握着，一步步走了下去。  
而当他真正越过亚瑟的肩膀看到了那些观众，巨大的不安与惊疑才真正拉响警报。  
那是一群有着同一张“脸”的人们。绿色的头发在脑袋两旁滑稽地支棱着，红色的圆鼻子下，东倒西歪的门牙挂在大大的笑容里。  
一群小丑。  
这些戴着面具的小丑在布鲁斯和亚瑟走进来的瞬间全部转过头来，一双双黑洞洞的眼睛盯住了他们。  
嘿，大家。当布鲁斯还在因这诡异景象僵直着身体时，亚瑟的声音自他身边愉快地响起。  
来见见我可爱的弟弟，布鲁斯·韦恩吧。

tbc  
快完结惹


End file.
